


Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy

by Chash



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb [10]
Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daine turns eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadcypress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/gifts), [setissma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setissma/gifts).



> I ACCIDENTALLY LIED >_> this part does contain one kiss when Daine is still seventeen. But just barely. Apologies! She is legal from here on out.

"Does George scare people?" Daine asks Alanna. She showed up at Maud's during Numair's regular afternoon visit, on break from the shelter. Numair can't help feeling vaguely paranoid about it. Alanna has talked about his underage girlfriend too much here. Surely someone will make the connection. Buri is definitely laughing at him.

"Probably," says Alanna. "He can be kind of intimidating when he wants, I guess."

Daine makes a face. "I meant people at the Dancing Dove. Does he kick people out a lot?"

"Only if I don't get to them first," Alanna says, grinning.

"He says if she doesn't stop getting into fights he's either going to have to ban her or hire her," Numair interjects.

"It's not _my_ fault there are so many douchebags at the Dove. He should thank me. I'm doing a public service."

"Not douchebags," Daine says. She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "I invited my friend Rikash to come out and celebrate my birthday, but--" She pauses, worrying her lip. "He hasn't always been on the right side of the law. When I told him it was at the Dove, he said George had cleared out the criminal element years ago. And he keeps them out."

"Hm," says Alanna. "He probably does. That sounds like something he'd do." She smiles. "But I'm sure he won't kick anyone you bring out."

"What are you doing for your birthday, exactly?" Numair asks, trying to sound casual and probably failing. Alanna gives him a patronizing look, but if Daine notices she doesn't say anything. Daine is a better friend than Alanna.

"Nothing special," she says. "Just going to hang out at the Dove with whoever's free. Most of my friends other than you guys aren't here for the summer."

"Except Rikash," Numair prompts. Not that he's jealous. Just curious.

"He's a friend from when I was in foster care," Daine says, sounding a little gloomy. "I don't get to see him very often."

_You're going to hell_ , Alanna mouths at him.

He puts his arm around Daine's shoulders. "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him, then," he tells her. And then mouths _Shut up_ at Alanna, just for good measure.

*

Daine's birthday is on a Sunday, which means that she's actually celebrating on Saturday, since they wake up depressingly early on Monday mornings. Ordinarily Numair wouldn't care, but considering he's been putting off asking her out until she's eighteen, he feels like he can't just say Saturday is close enough.

"You know you don't have to ask her out the second she becomes legal," George observes. He woke up before noon to help Numair go shopping for Daine's present, because Numair had a minor freakout and Alanna wasn't available. George Cooper might not be a saint--is absolutely not a saint, Numair feels sure--but he is a good friend. "She won't suddenly _stop_ being legal. She's not goin' to roll back if you don't get in there fast enough."

Numair makes a face. "I know that. I should probably wait an appropriate amount of time, shouldn't I?"

"You're already waitin'', I suppose," George muses. "But yeah, it's not like New Year's. You don't have to kiss her right at midnight for it to count. And it might creep her out a little if she thinks that's what's goin' on."

"What would you do if it was Alanna?"

"If it was Alanna I'd still be tryin' to figure out if she liked me or wanted to murder me. Can't really compare those two situations. But," he continues, thoughtful. "I guess if we'd been like the two of you, and we were friends and I hadn't been flirtin' with her since the day I met her, I might not've been able to wait to find out how she felt."

"It feels very predatory," Numair admits. "Plotting out what I'll do as soon as she's old enough."

George plucks a stuffed walrus off the shelf and squeezes it, like he's not sure what will happen when he does. "What'll you do if she says no?"

"What?" asks Numair, frowning. "Nothing."

"See, you're fine," says George. "You're askin' out the girl you like. If she says no, you'll move on. You just have some time constraints. So you won't become a sex offender."

"That started out so supportive."

"You know I can't keep that up, darlin'," George says, patting his shoulder. "I'm going to get her this," he says, picking up a stuffed badger.

"She's eighteen, not twelve."

George shrugs. "And I'm not tryin' to get in her pants, so I'm gettin' her a cute stuffed animal. You can do what you want. Just don't go with condoms, that's crossin' a line."

"I don't know why I thought you'd be able to help me with this."

"You didn't, you thought Alanna could and settled when she was busy." He grabs a red bow and goes up to pay. "You know her pretty well. You should know what she likes. Don't over-think it. It's a birthday present, not a marriage proposal. And if she doesn't want you now, you're not goin' to come up with some magic present that's goin' to change her mind."

"I could get her a pony," Numair mutters.

"Come on now," George says, clapping him on the shoulder. "If I don't get a pony, nobody gets a pony. And Jon's holdin' out on me."

*

Numair spends about an hour trying to decide what to wear, which is deeply sad. As George pointed out, Daine's not going to change her mind based on something as silly as what he's wearing or what he gets her. If Daine wants to date him, she wants to date him. He does not have a shirt that will change her mind if she doesn't.

He's still trying to decide when there's a knock on his door. He opens it to find Alanna, dressed herself in a nice skirt and blouse. "George thought you might be over-thinking things."

"I can't imagine why."

"It looks like your dresser threw up on your bed."

"I am aware, yes."

"Just breathe, okay?"

"I'm doing my best."

"I think she likes you," Alanna says, and Numair turns his head so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash. No one's ever actually said that before. No one's speculated at all.

Alanna holds up her hands. "I don't know or anything. I'm not an expect. But I think she'll say yes, once she's gotten used to the idea."

"Oh thank god," says Numair, all the air going out of him in a rush. "I thought everyone was sure she'd turn me down."

Alanna laughs. "No. Mostly we just don't know. I'm guessing." She picks through his shirts and throws a one at him. "Go with that one. Blue's her favorite color."

"It is. I should have thought of that."

"I know you're a genius and all, but I think you might deal with your feelings even worse than I do." She sounds almost impressed.

"Thanks. That's very kind of you to say."

*

George is on shift until eight, so that's theoretically when the party starts. Daine has repeatedly protested that it's not really a _party_ , just getting some friends together. Nothing special.

Numair, Alanna, and George took this to mean that Daine was feeling a little down about it, so he and Alanna go over early to decorate. They've got a table in the back and a bunch of balloons and streamers. Solom made a special cake. No one is allowed to drink any alcohol so Daine doesn't feel left out.

She's going to have a great birthday if it kills them.

George makes unhelpful comments from the bar as Numair and Alanna get the table set up, at least until Alanna throws a pen across the room and hits him right in the chest.

"The next one'll get your eye," she calls. "Don't think I can't make that shot."

"Love you too," says George. "It's lookin' great over there."

"Did you write her a check?" Alanna asks, eyes shifting to the presents on the table. There's a neatly wrapped box from her, one from Jon and Raoul, and even a small one from Thayet and Buri. George's badger is exactly as he bought it, except that he attempted to stick the red bow on it. And an envelope from Numair. "That would have a very creepy uncle vibe."

"It's not a check," says Numair. "It's--a surprise." She gives him an unimpressed look, and he flaps his hands at her. "You were busy! You left me with just George for help!"

"You're right, this is my fault," Alanna says dryly. She glances at her phone. "Ten minutes. You want to go outside and wait for her?"

Numair gives her a wary look. "Why?"

"Because I thought you might like to wish her a happy birthday in private," says Alanna, rolling her eyes. "You're very distrustful."

"I would like that," Numair realizes. "Thank you. You're a good friend."

"I had better be. I've put up with this for _months_."

It's a little cool outside for June, a perfect night, and Numair takes big lungfuls of air, trying to relax. Alanna thinks he has a chance. No one seems to think he's going to destroy his life. And after tonight--or maybe tomorrow, if he feels like too much of a creep--he'll know, one way or the other. And he'll be able to move on to whatever comes after.

"Numair?"

He opens his eyes and smiles at Daine. "Happy birthday." He's going to say something more, but he spots the blond man with her, and he clams up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air." He leans down to give her a hug, feeling a little self-conscious. The blond is _watching him_. "Are you having a happy pre-birthday?"

"So far." The blond clears his throat, and Daine jumps and blushes. "Oh! Numair, this is Rikash. Rikash, be nice."

"I'm always nice," he says. He looks Numair up and down. "A pleasure, I'm sure. You're very tall."

"This is nice?" Daine asks, and then seems to rethink it. "This is nice, isn't it."

Rikash smirks. "You did invite me out to meet your friends. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Be careful or I'll sic George Cooper on you."

"I'm trembling," says Rikash. He looks between them and nods. "Well, I'm going in. But feel free to stay out here all night if you'd rather."

"He seems--" Numair starts, once Rikash is inside. "Interesting."

"He's a brat," says Daine. "But he's one of mine." She smiles and leans back in for a longer hug. "Thanks for waiting out here for me," she says.

"You saw through me."

"Eventually," she says. Before he can ask what she means, she pulls out of the hug and takes his hand, tugging him inside. 

Maybe Alanna was right. Maybe he really does have a chance.

*

The party is nice. It's a little awkward at first, getting used to Rikash being in the group--he's prickly and nervous, but Daine pokes and teases him until he calms down, and he even stops glancing at George like he thinks George might kill him.

"You could just tell him you'll be nice," Alanna tells him, while Rikash is in the bathroom.

"Darlin', no one is ever afraid of me anymore," George says, leaning in to kiss her. "Just let me have this one."

Daine tucks herself into Numair's side early and doesn't leave there, which makes him feel more confident about whatever he's doing in the near future.

She opens presents at eleven-thirty, and Numair suddenly feels too ridiculous about his. He takes the envelope and says, "You should open mine later."

"I should, should I?" she asks, eyes twinkling with amusement.

It's very good she's turning eighteen tomorrow.

"You should. It's stupid."

"Well, when should I open it?"

"It's just an IOU. I need to bring your present to your dorm."

"Now you're just making me curious."

"I'll bring it tomorrow."

Daine looks around. Alanna is yawning, and Rikash and George seem to be kicking each other under the table. "I think we might be about done," she observes. "Can we get it tonight?"

They say their goodbyes, Daine giving everyone big hugs, Rikash giving everyone but George a firm handshake, and George giving Numair a big, shit-eating grin because Daine _loves_ the stupid badger.

And then it's just the two of them, walking over to Numair's apartment in the clear night.

"I feel like I've built up the anticipation now," he observes. "You might not like the present. It'll be a terrible disappointment."

"Of course I'll like it." She smiles. "It's from you, isn't it?"

It's just about 11:45 when Numair gives up and kisses Daine.

*

For a second, he is completely terrified. He was going to _talk to her_. He was going to talk to her tomorrow, like an adult. He was going to use his words and explain how he felt and be a responsible person. He wasn't just going to kiss her out of nowhere.

Before he can apologize or faint or run away, Daine throws her arms around his neck and kisses back, and there's a minute of pure, mindless happiness before he pulls away and says, "Fifteen minutes!"

Daine stares at him for a second, which is _very bad_ , because she definitely looks like she's just been kissed, and he'd like nothing more than to do it again. Then she starts laughing. " _Numair_."

"Fifteen minutes," he repeats. "I hope?"

She shakes her head and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Fifteen minutes," she agrees. "And I still want to see my present."

It's just about midnight when they make it to his apartment, and he's unlocking his dorm when Daine comments, "I don't know if I really want to walk back home tonight. It's fair late. I should probably stay here."

He stumbles and hits his nose on the door. "You planned this," he accuses. He's trying to sound annoyed, but all he really feels is giddy excitement. She's not just saying yes; she was going to ask if he didn't.

"You didn't?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just very lucky."

"Then it's a good thing I did," she says.

The terrarium is the first thing Numair sees, new and foreign in his living room, but Daine has never been here before. She looks around at everything, leaning in to inspect his bookshelves and DVDs, checking out his posters. But once she spots the terrarium, it's all over. "You didn't tell me you had a--is that a bearded dragon? Oh, she's beautiful. I can't believe you never told me!"

He clears his throat. "Well, she isn't really _mine_. She's your birthday present. I know you said you missed having a pet, and I checked the dorm by-laws. Either by design or by accident, there is no restriction on keeping lizards."

She stares. "You got me a lizard?"

"I wanted to get you a pony, but George said he would be jealous, and I thought storage would be difficult. I know it was presumptuous, obviously if you don't want her I can--"

Daine launches herself into his arms for another kiss, and he barely catches her, staggering back against the door and losing his breath for a second. Once he regains it, he tugs her closer, kissing back.

"I was going to give you a speech," he murmurs.

"A speech?" she asks. She's sliding her hands under his shirt, which is thrilling and just a little terrifying.

"Yes. I thought I'd have to convince you." He kisses her again, long and deep. " _Daine_."

She laughs softly and pulls away. "You already convinced me." She ducks her head, hair falling into her face. "I heard you and George talking about it."

Numair is pretty sure he doesn't just turn red. He probably turns _purple_. "You heard us talking?"

Daine's a little flushed herself. "Not on purpose. And it's not a _bad_ thing. I didn't think you'd be interested in someone like me. I'm glad I had time to think about it before you gave me your speech." She smiles wryly. "Or kissed me, as it turned out."

"I was going to be mature about it," Numair mutters. "Like an adult."

Daine gets up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "Don't go out of your way on my account. I like you how you are."

She spends an hour getting to know the bearded dragon, whom she names Kitten, and falls asleep on Numair's couch with the lizard on her shoulder. He gets Kitten back in the terrarium, with some protests--apparently she's already attached to Daine. Not that Numair can blame her. Then he scoops up Daine and brings her back to his bed, conveniently forgetting that it's still covered in every shirt he owns.

"So much for romance," he mutters, shifting her until he has a free arm to sweep the shirts onto the floor. 

She stirs when he puts her down, blinking up at him in confusion. "This wasn't how I imagined you putting me to bed," she says, half lost in a yawn.

"I'm not planning on it being the only time I put you to bed. The next time can be more exciting. Take off your shoes."

She does as she's told, and then tugs off her dress, leaving her in just her bra and underwear, which--she is eighteen now, but Numair can't help feeling like he's going to hell for looking. Not that it's going to stop him.

Daine notices and smirks. "See something you like, Numair?"

He strips down to his boxers and slides in next to her. "Something I'm very fond of, yes." He gives her a long kiss. "Happy birthday, Daine."

She curls against his chest, fitting against him just as well as she always has. "Thanks. I think it's going to be a good one."

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere George Cooper is just like, YOU COULDN'T WAIT FIFTEEN MINUTES? Now I owe Alanna ten bucks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484596) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
